religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Margaretha van Leuven
| |- | |} Margaretha van Leuven (Leuven, circa 1207 - aldaar, 2 september 1225), ook bekend als Margaretha de Trotse of 'Fiere Margriet'M. SMEYERS, G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet van Leuven, eeuwenoud-eeuwiglevend, Leuven, 2002, is een rooms-katholiek zalige afkomstig uit de stad Leuven, gelegen in het huidige België. Ze is de beschermvrouwe van de martelaren, tezamen met enkele andere zaligen en heiligen, en het horecapersoneel. Hagiografie Er bestaan twee legenden over de zalige Margaretha van Leuven. De ene werd korte tijd na haar dood opgetekend en wordt als de meest betrouwbare omschreven en de andere werd twee eeuwen na haar dood opgetekend en is een variant op de eerste, maar een waarin ze meer verheerlijkt werd in het licht van een mogelijke zaligverklaring, dewelke uiteindelijk volgde in 1902. 13de eeuw Een Duitse novicemeester uit de cisterciënzerabdij te Heisterbach en bekende middeleeuws hagiograaf, genaamd Caesarius, tekende de legende voor de eerste keer op in 1222 ter illustratie van de deugd eenvoud in zijn werk Dialogus miraculorum.[http://www.saintpatrickdc.org/ss/0902.shtml Blessed Margaret of Louvain op saintpatrickdc.org] Dit is tegenstrijdig, want haar dood wordt in 1225 geplaatst. Caeserius schreef de legende op basis van getuigenissen van monniken uit de cisterciënzerabdij van Villers, gelegen in wat nu Waals-Brabant is.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Over wat hij schreef over Margaretha schreef hij het volgende: Margaretha werd omstreeks 1207 geboren als kind van ouders die in armoede leefden. Als jongvolwassen vrouw werkte ze in een herberg te Leuven waarvan de eigenaar, een zekere Amandus of Aubert, een verwant was. Vaak word Amandus als haar oom genoemd. Deze was van zijn bezittingen te verkopen en samen met zijn vrouw in te treden in een klooster. De herberg bevond zich in de Muntstraat en stond bekend als de Sint-Jorisherberg. Ook Margaretha had beslist dat zij zou intreden in de cisterciënzenabdij van Villers.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002Margarita van Leuven op heiligen-3s.nl Op de vooravond van hun vertrek kwam een reizigersgezelschap naar de herberg. Vermits zij geen klanten meer verwachten had Amandus geen drank om aan te bieden en verzocht hij Margaretha om een kruik wijn te gaan halen in de stad. Na haar vertrek vermoorden de reizigers, die overvallers waren met kennis van de financiële status van Amandus, Amandus en zijn vrouw. Toen Margaretha terugkeerde naar de herberg en de overvallers en de lijken aantrof werd ze overmeesterd. Aangezien zij de enige levende getuige was van de roofmoord namen de overvallers haar mee buiten de stad. Aan de oever van de Dijle werd gepoogd haar te verkrachten, maar ze bood hevige weerstand. Hierdoor kreeg ze de bijnaam de Fiere of de Trotse omdat ze dood verkoos boven het verliezen van haar maagdelijkheid. Na de poging vermoorden de overvallers ook haar door haar neer te steken met een priem of mes en gooiden haar vervolgens in de Dijle. In sommige bronnen word ook het oversnijden van de keel vermeld. Ze werd enkele dagen later teruggevonden door vissers met het handvat van de kruik wijn nog steeds in haar hand.Margarita van Leuven op heiligen-3s.nl Ze begroeven haar aan de oever van de Dijle van haar vindplaats. Ze durfden geen melding te maken van de moord uit angst dat zij beschuldigd zouden kunnen worden.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Hierna word verteld dat men rond het graf een licht kon waarnemen en dat er mirakels gebeurden in de nabijheid van het graf van Margaretha. Ze werd ontgraven en in een houten kapel op de begraafplaats van de Sint-Pieterkerk te Leuven ten ruste gelegd.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 15de eeuw In de 15de eeuw werd een variant op de legende geschreven door de Brusselse augustijnermonnik Johannes Gielemans. Gielemans voegde aan het bestaande verhaal toe dat haar lichaam op de Dijle bleef drijven en door vissen stroomopwaarts werd gedragen terwijl ze werd omgeven door een hemels licht en begeleid door de gezangen van engelen.[http://saints.sqpn.com/saint-margaret-of-louvain/ Saint Margaret of Louvain op Saint.sqpn.com] P.E. BENNET, R.F. GREEN, The singer and the scribe: European ballad traditions and European ballad cultures, Amsterdam, 2004, blz. 69-74 De hertog van Brabant, Hendrik I van Brabant, en vrouw zou haar volgens deze legende gevonden hebben. In de 16de eeuw schreef ook Joannes Molanus, ook bekend als Jan Van der Meulen, een hoogleraar en deken van de Sint-Pieterskerk te Leuven sinds 1562, over deze bekende Margaretha-legende net als zovele anderen sinds de 15de eeuw en vulde het geheel aan met persoonlijke vondsten zoals de wijnkruik van Margaretha, de prop die de overvallers in haar mond staken om haar het zwijgen op te leggen en de plaats waar het huis van Amandus zich vermoedelijk zou hebben bevonden.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Margaretha-cultus Wonderen, verschijningen en verering Vooral het in de 15de eeuw toegevoegde deel van de legende waarin Margaretha stroomopwaarts dreef spreekt tot de verbeelding. Haar lichaam dreef de stad Leuven binnen, vermoedelijk richting de Vismarkt wat in die tijd een kleine haven was. Dit alles is te verklaren doordat zich aan de Oratoriënbrug in de Mechelsestraat sluizen bevonden die het waterdebiet regelden en hierdoor een tegenstroom creërden. Dit fenomeen is één van de zogenaamde zeven wonderen van Leuven en verdween na de heraanlegging van de Dijle in 1880.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Haar tombe was een trefpunt voor vele pelgrims in de middeleeuwen en tot omstreeks 1964 werden haar relieken geregeld meegedragen in de jaarlijkse processie van Onze Lieve Vrouw Belegering.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Zaligverklaring Sinds haar dood en na de vele mirakelen die plaatsvonden op haar oorspronkelijke begraafplaats aan de oever van de Dijle en aan haar tombe in de Sint-Pieterskerk te Leuven werd drie keer gepoogd haar te laten zaligverklaren, een fase in het proces tot heiligverklaren. Drie keer mislukte dit. In 1699 werd haar cultus door de aartsbisschop van Mechelen, Humbert-Guillaume de Precipiano, onderzocht. In 1725 was het 500 jaar geleden dat ze werd vermoord en daarom werd ze op verscheidene plaatsen herdacht als eerbetoon.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 In 1775 werd namens de geestelijkheid, het stadsbestuur en de bevolking van Leuven een smeekschrift naar Rome verstuurd met de vraag tot zalig- en heiligverklaring. Doordat de kosten van de prodecure te hoog zouden zijn werd de procedure stopgezet.Fiere Margriet op RouteYou De zaligverklaring van Margaretha gebeurde uiteindelijk in 1902 door paus Leo XIII. Hierna volgde in 1905 de bevestiging van de cultus die reeds lang rond haar persoon bestond door paus Pius X.[http://saints.sqpn.com/saint-margaret-of-louvain/ Saint Margaret of Louvain op Saint.sqpn.com] Als naamdag werd 2 september genomen, de vermoedelijke dag waarop ze werd vermoord. In sommige bronnen wordt ze vernoemd als de heilige Margaretha van Leuven. Vooral in Leuven, waardoor ze ook wel eens een volksheilige wordt genoemd, maar het feit is dat ze een zalige is. Een zalige verschilt van een heilige in het principe dat een zalige vereerd mag worden in een bisdom of congregatie en een heilige vereerd mag worden door de gehele Kerk. Iconografie Ze wordt vaak afgebeeld gekleed als dienstmeid en draagt meestal ook nog een kruik wijn of het handvat er van. Vaak steekt er ook een priem of mes in haar borst en wordt ze afgebeeld op een rivier. Pieter Verhaegen, een kunstenaar afkomstig uit Leuven, schilderde vijf taferelen uit haar leven in 1765. Deze zijn nog steeds te aanschouwen in haar kapel in de Sint-Pieterskerk.G. HUYBENS, Fiere Margriet op Seniorama.be, 11 maart 2002 Tombe thumb|150px|De buitengevel van de kapel in de Sint-Pieterskerk. Margarethas lichaam werd verplaatst van haar geïmproviseerde graf aan de oever van de Dijle naar een houten kapel op de begraafplaats van de Sint-Pieterskerk te Leuven. In 1540 werd deze houten kapel vervangen door een stenen kapel die onderdeel uitmaakte van de herbouwde Sint-Pieterskerk. Hierdoor kwam Margarethas stoffelijk overschot ten ruste te liggen in een zijkapel van de Sint-Pieterskerk te Leuven. In 1902, omwille van haar zaligverklaring, werd haar gebeente in een nieuwe schrijn geplaatst.Margarita van Leuven op heiligen-3s.nl Standbeeld In 1982 schonk het Handelaarsverbond van Leuven een standbeeld van Fiere Margriet aan de stad Leuven. Willy Meysmans kreeg de opdracht het beeld te vervaardigen op basis van de legenden. Hij stelde haar voor als een naakte vrouw die op het water dreef, gedragen door vissen. Het beeld zelf weegt meer dan 200 kilogram en is gesitueerd in de Tiensestraat te Leuven. Ook in de hal van het stadhuis van Leuven bevind zich een standbeeld van Margaretha waar ze als een dienstmeisje met een kruik wijn voorgesteld wordt. Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Zalige Categorie:Belgisch heilige of zalige da:Margareta af Leuven sv:Margareta av Leuven